I'll Be Home For Christmas
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: Just a little bit of Christmas Swan Queen fluff! Emma wants to be home for Christmas...so where does she end up?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little bit of Swan-Queen Christmas fluff! I know I still have updates to finish for my other stories - but things have been rather hectic lately and I still can't get them just how I want them. As usual, comments and criticisms welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

Emma glanced over to the other sofa in Mary M- Snow's apartment, only just refraining at rolling her eyes at the two, so wrapped up in each other they were barely even watching the movie they had insisted they watch. "Family Time" it had been deemed by Snow. Emma did not consider being forced to endure watching some dumb Christmas movie while her parents – that was still weird to even think about – gazed all too lovingly at each other, a good bonding experience. She didn't even have Henry to break the awkwardness. He was spending the night at Regina's, to Snow and Charming's horror, but to Henry and Regina's intense happiness. The boy had been scared to admit he wanted to spend time with his mom, but after Emma had seen him looking sadly at her as she pushed a woefully empty shopping cart along the next aisle to them as they themselves were trying to tick everything off the immense list given to them by Snow, she had carefully crouched down to his level, asking him to be honest with her. A slightly teary eyed response that Christmases' with his mom were magical, without even using magic had Emma not even hesitating before grabbing his hand and making their way over to the former Evil Queen.

So, it looked as though her son and his mom were having their non-magic magical Christmas Eve, her parents' were having a kind of weird loving staring match with sickly sweet smiles pasted on their faces, and she…well, she had no idea what was going on in the damn movie, had been frowned at intensely when she tried to spice up her night with a stiff drink and wasn't even comfy on the couch. Fishing her phone out of her pocket, she opened up a blank text to a certain brunette. She pondered for a few moments what to say, not wanting to sound her normal ineloquent self, even though the former Mayor, in a moment of weakness, had admitted she found it rather endearing. In the end, she settled for humorous. "How do you rate my chances of sneaking out unseen while my parents look at each other in a way that makes me want to hurl?" Using full words, if not fully grammatically correct sentences of course, since she actually did want a reply.

Her phone buzzed back only a few moments later with the response. "With your newborn foal like elegance and your _Charming_ nature…non-existent." Even Regina's texts were capable of snark.

Emma snorted, her mother glancing over to her for a second with a questioning look that Emma waved off, pretending to go back to watching to movie. She had Regina had been 'seeing' each other in secret for a few weeks now. They had decided on the term, deeming it to fit quite nicely to their situation, of seeing each other in a new, and rather more romantic light. Predictably, however, they had decided to keep it between them, at least until the murderous intent towards Regina had died down to a more manageable level. She felt Snow's eyes on her for a few moments more, before the other woman went back to happily gazing at her true love. Her silent content was broken a few moments later, however, by the phone ringing. With a sigh, the pixie haired woman untangled herself from Charming's embrace and moved to hush the offensive noise. On the couch, Emma silently willed it to be a call for her, something to do with the Sherriff's station, anything that would get her out of the house for a little while to let her clear her head.

She watched as her mother's eyebrows shot up in shock, the other woman turning to look at her oddly. Putting a hand over the speaker of the phone, Snow turned to face her daughter. "It's Regina…she's asking if you would like to go over to the mansion. She says Henry has been asking for you and it doesn't feel right to be celebrating their Christmas traditions without you."

Emma had to control a grin at the mention of the word 'their'. Had Regina meant such an obvious slip? That wasn't just Henry asking, that was her, and it warmed the blonde right from the heart, just as the brunette's whispered question of 'do you have to go?' had when she dropped Henry off earlier that night.

"Would you mind?" asked Emma, looking between the two other occupants of the room. "I mean, I know you wanted a family night, but we'll have time for loads of them, right? And we can do the whole big Christmas thing tomorrow?" She fought to keep the excitement from her voice, focusing instead on her guilt at wanting to leave quite so desperately.

"Shall I tell her you'll be there?" asked Snow, rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" said Emma, jumping up a little to enthusiastically for her parents' liking. "Please, mom," she added with a small smile, using the rarely used name to appease the other woman. She was pleased when it worked, and she was enveloped in a lightly crushing hug. The hug became more crushing when Charming decided to wrap his arms around both women, making Emma feel slightly claustrophobic.

"You'll drive carefully?" asked Snow, as she finally pulled back. "And wrap up warm?"

The next ten minutes were spent wrapping Emma up in as many layers as mother and father could get on, topped off with a thick woolen scarf, gloves, and a hat. By the time they were done Emma could barely walk, never mind drive, but with the pair watching out of the window as she stuffed her over padded self into the driver's seat, she daren't remove a layer lest they come out and pull her back inside.

The drive over was thankfully short, and soon Emma was rocking back and forward on her heels on Regina's porch. She had intended to take a couple of minutes to dampen down her excitement at seeing Regina to a level where she wouldn't jump the older woman in front of their as yet, unaware son. She didn't get the chance to, however, as the door was pulled open before she could even raise a gloved hand. The brunette slipped outside, pulling the door almost closed behind her as she pulled Emma to her by the scarf, kissing her soundly. "Managed to make your escape then?"

"I may have had some help," grinned Emma as she pressed another kiss to Regina's lips, pleased to have the liberty of this little PDA, even if they were the only two people present. "Thank you, by the way." She loved the way Regina blushed adorably, refusing to fully acknowledge the words, or what they truly meant in the wider scheme of things.

"You should come in, before _I_ freeze," said the brunette, pulling her by the gloved hand.

"Yeah, no chance of _me_ freezing anytime soon," grumbled Emma as she followed the other woman inside.

"I'm sure Henry will be able to sympathize," said Regina with a small smile. "He's been subjected to his fair share of over protective mothering over the years.

"Emma?" came the small inquisitive voice of the boy in question.

"I didn't tell him you were coming. I thought you might enjoy it being a surprise," said Regina quietly as she let go of the blonde's hand and took a couple of steps back in anticipation of the ten year old whirlwind that was about to come flying into the hall.

"It is you!" shouted Henry the moment he caught sight of her, throwing himself at her. Taking the blonde rather unprepared, the two were sent tumbling the floor, making Emma glad of her padding. "I thought you had to spend the night with Grandma and Grampa?" he asked as he scrambled back to his feet. Henry had adapted to the whole fairytale family thing far more easily and quickly than most.

"You mom invited me," smiled Emma, accepted the hand the brunette offered to help her up.

Henry's smile only brightened at this. He loved both of his moms, even more so when they were getting on. "Really?" he asked, looking towards Regina.

Glancing first at Emma, who nodded for her to go ahead and take the credit, she smiled. "Yes."

"How did you convince Grandma to let you go?"

Emma smirked. The kid was good. "Your mom said you'd like it if I could be here to be part of your Christmas traditions. That you both would."

The words were not lost on the boy. Ever since he could remember, he and his mother had carried out the same Christmas traditions each and every year, always just the two of them. For his mom to invite Emma into these little special moments between them, meant a lot. He allowed himself a small smile that his observations over the past few weeks were right. Not often, but enough for him to take note, he had found his mother's standing that little too close, the odd casual touch. And it was impossible not to notice how much more comfortable they had become with each other.

"So what are we doing?" asked Emma as she yanked off her gloves with her teeth.

"Getting you out of a few of those layers for starters," said Regina with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes.

"I'll start putting the marshmallows on the sticks," said Henry, evidently finding the promise of warm gooey treats more exciting than unwrapping his mother.

Regina watched her son disappear back through to the living room before turning to the blonde. "Guess that leaves it to me to help you lose those layers," she grinned, letting her voice drop deliciously low now that they were alone. She started with the padded jacket, throwing it over a free coat hook. Even with the bulky coat removed, she frowned at the fact the blonde was still several sizes bigger than usual.

"This would be more fun if I were in my normal number of layers," added Emma quietly as Regina continued to remove layer after layer.

"It would," agreed Regina, placing light kisses against the blonde's now exposed throat. "Just how many clothes did your mother insist you wear?" she asked, glancing at the growing mountain of clothes on her coat rack.

"Well it started off with four, then David decided he could fit a few more on," grumped Emma. "I've never had a more humiliating experience getting dressed before in my life!"

"Now I'm sure that's not true," chuckled Regina as she removed the final few layers, leaving Emma in her customary tank and shirt, and her skin tight jeans. "Although, for the record, I will admit that Snow has outdone me in one thing. You were wearing nine extra layers."

"Admitting you were outdone by Snow? Surely that's one of the first signs of the apocalypse?" laughed Emma, slipping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"Mmm, and what are the others? Spending a lovely Christmas Eve with the Evil Queen?" mocked Regina.

"Mom, have you got the chocolate yet?"

Easily adapting, Regina unhooked Emma's hands from around her waist, entwining the fingers of one hands with the blonde's. "Just a moment!" she called back. She tugged the blonde into the kitchen, where there was chocolate melting in a bowl over the stove, and three mugs set out nearby. "He likes to dip the marshmallows in melted chocolate, and I always make him cocoa for when we decorate the tree."

"You haven't decorated it yet?" asked Emma as she stood behind Regina at the stove, wrapping her arms around her waist, safely out of harm's way where she couldn't destroy anything, but she could enjoy the warmth of the other woman. "Mary – Snow, made us decorate ours days ago."

"Let me guess, she had you stringing popcorn and decorating the Christmas cake too," smirked Regina.

"She had us making the damn cake," groaned Emma, leaning her head on Regina's shoulder. "And I wasn't allowed to drink the alcohol that was going in it."

"Truly a crime," chuckled Regina, taking the melted chocolate off the heat and moving to start the cocoa, Emma shuffling along behind her. "And one I'd hate to replicate. What would you like? Cider? Wine? Something stronger?"

"What I'd really like is to kiss you," smiled Emma.

"Mom! Is it done yet?"

Regina laughed at her son's impatience. Turning in Emma's arms, she gave her a sound kiss. "That'll have to do for now. Take the chocolate through to Henry and I'll be through in a moment with the cocoa."

Pouting, Emma nonetheless followed her instructions, but not before sticking her finger in the bowl of chocolate and swiping the warm treat across Regina's lips and swiftly moving in to kiss and lick it off.

"Might I remind you to keep it PG until Henry goes to bed, at least."

"I'll try," shrugged Emma. "Can't promise anything though!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I never thought it was possible to have a Christmas like you see in the movies," said Emma as they sat later that night, the three of them on one of Regina's couches, a throw blanket wrapped around them, Henry in the middle.

"Mom always makes it perfect," smiled Henry, cuddling into the brunette's side.

Emma smiled warmly at the pair. "Yeah, she does." She looked from Regina to the perfectly decorated room complete with softly glowing tree. That was her favourite, she decided. Regina had sat back and allowed she and Henry to place all the decorations on the tree, handing the more generic baubles and such to Henry, and all the homemade decorations to Emma, complete with a short story about how they all came to be. Henry had rolled his eyes at this, but the blonde had almost been in tears by the time they were done. It was like being allowed a sneak peak of every Christmas Henry had ever had, and was Regina's unspoken way of really letting her in.

"It's time you should be in bed," she said to the sleepy boy, who shook his head, but failed to hide his yawn.

"She's right, kid," agreed Emma, ruffling his hair.

"No." He shook his head again. "Because then you'll have to go, and I like us all here."

Brown eyes met green over Henry's head, a silent question asked, and the answer provided.

"How about if I stay?" asked Emma, grinning.

Her grin was reflected back at her on her son's face. He turned back to Regina. "Can she?"

Unable not to smile at the adorable sight the pair presented, Regina nodded. "She can."

"Go on then, kid," said Emma, ruffling his hair. "You head up and me and your Mom will be up in a minute."

"But I can't go to bed yet!" he quickly objected, causing Regina to smile.

"There's still one little tradition left," she said softly to Emma, before gazing down at her son. "Go and fetch the things from the kitchen then."

Emma frowned as she watched Henry go. "Where's he going?"

"To get Santa his mince pies and Rudolf his carrot," chuckled Regina.

"Isn't he a bit old for that?" asked Emma.

"From the woman who is constantly amazed that she is surrounded by fairytale characters," smirked the older woman.

Emma paused for a moment, thinking. "Santa isn't real, is he?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

"Regiiiinaaaa!" whined Emma, adopting her best puppy dog eyes.

The older woman merely chuckled. "Of course he's not real. I think Henry is still rather hopeful, however."

"Suppose he has no reason not to when his grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming," laughed Emma. She looked up and smiled as Henry appeared back, a glass of milk in one hand and a plate with two small pies and a carrot on it in the other. She watched as he place them carefully on the window, pausing to look out at the night sky for a few moments before turning back to his moms.

"Why don't you go up and get settled?" said Regina. "And Emma and I will be up in a few minutes?"

He nodded, moving towards the door, but stopped, hovering in the doorstep. He turned back, a shy smile on his face. "Mom? Can you read the Christmas story?"

Regina turned to look at her son with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you were too old for that?"

Henry shrugged. "It's tradition." He dropped his gaze to his sock clad feet, and added in a mumble. "And I like it."

"I'll bring it when I come up then," replied Regina softly, her smile widening to match her son as he beamed over at her.

"So what's this Christmas story?" asked Emma as Henry made his way up the stairs.

Regina smiled. "It's the story I would always read to settle him on Christmas Eve. It seems he's grown rather attached to it."

"What's it about?"

"A bear and a hare, making unlikely friends," said Regina. "The hare gets sad that the bear won't be there to celebrate Christmas with her because he'll be hibernating, so she buys him an alarm clock for Christmas so he'll wake up in time to join the festivities."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the adorable tale. "Can I listen when you read it to him?" she asked, wearing the same sheepish smile as her son had only a few moments before.

"Only if you promise to be quiet and not make fun of me after," said Regina as she stood to clear away their now empty hot chocolate mugs.

Emma followed her though to the kitchen. "I wouldn't make fun of any of your traditions with Henry," she said honestly. "And I know I've said it before, but thank you, for letting me be here tonight. For letting me in."

Regina turned from loading the mugs into the dishwasher. "If we're handing out thank you's, it's you who deserves one," she said quietly. "For letting him spend tonight here in the first place." She walked silently forward on socked feet until she could slip her arms around Emma's neck. "And thank you for putting up with me."

The blonde smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the former Queen's nose. "I think we both know that you're the one who puts up with me."

**A huge thank you to all of you who had read and reviewed this so far! Glad you're enjoying! Comments and criticisms always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we all settled?" asked Regina, sitting with her back against the headboard of Henry's bed, her son curled up against her, and Emma at the foot of the bed, smiling up at her. She smiled when they both nodded eagerly in answer to her question. "Then I'll start."

Emma couldn't help but smile as she listened to Regina voice, soft and warm, just as a storyteller's should be, brought to life the touching story of the hare and the bear. Henry had nodded off somewhere in the middle, but she stayed wide awake, finding herself glad once more than Regina had been Henry's mother. There wasn't one thing she wouldn't have given up, she thought, to have a mother like Regina growing up.

"…And so the bear and the hare spent the Christmas holiday together, among friends, the day made all the merrier by the company they were in." Brown eyes looked up to meet green, a warm smile on her lips."

"Spend tomorrow with us," said Emma, the words out before she could stop herself.

Regina's eyes widened. "You're spending tomorrow with your parents," she said in a voice quiet enough not to wake Henry.

"Then spend it with us," said Emma, carefully crawling up the bed so as not to wake their son. She reached for Regina's hand. "I like this. For once, it actually feels like a _family_ holiday to me. _You_ made it feel like that."

Even in the dim light of Henry's bedside lamp Regina's blush was obvious.

"Please," said Emma.

Regina didn't answer, but moved to place a gentle kiss on Henry's forehead before carefully extracting herself from his grasp. Emma leant in to fondly ruffle his hair before reaching to turn off his lamp and follow Regina from the room. "Regina, I'm not trying to make things awkward for you," she said once they were out in the hallway. "And I get that the idea of spending Christmas with my parents is a nightmare…just forget I asked," sighed the blonde.

The older woman turned. "No," she said. "I won't forget you asked." She reached out and took both of Emma's hands in her own. "I want to spend Christmas with you and our son," she said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt. "And if that means having to put up with your parents, then I can do that." She hoped Emma caught on to the underlying meaning of her words. That she was ready. Spending Christmas with _family_, as a family. Together.

Emma found tears gathering in her eyes. She had wanted to shout from the rooftops about her relationship with Regina, but knowing the woman's history, knew she had to do this Regina's way. "I promise, if they have anything bad to say, we'll be out of there in a heartbeat. I want to enjoy Christmas with you and Henry, and if they won't let us do that, then I don't want to spend the day with them."

Regina nodded, fully aware that in spending the day with Emma in the way they intended, she could realistically expect to be threatened by sword and bow, which would no doubt only be the start of the move from celebration to persecution. She knew of Emma's past. In their conversations and getting to know one another on a more personal level, both of their pasts had formed a huge part of many discussions. So she knew how much Emma's parents acceptance meant to her, though the blonde would never say it out loud. "I'm sure if I can be on my best behaviour, so can they," smirked the brunette, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, but I think I like it better when you're not," grinned the blonde, leaning in for a teasing kiss.

The former Queen gladly indulged her Princess for a few minutes, before gently pulling back. "If you help me with Henry's presents I have a gift for you that you can unwrap a little early."

Noting the mischievous twinkle in the older woman's eyes, Emma could only guess at what she had planned. One thing she did know, however, was that was definitely going to enjoy it.

"Regina, I think Santa does exist," said Emma as she appeared with yet another armful of presents. "It's you! Seriously, there are enough presents here for the entire town. Henry is one spoiled kid. My pile of presents for him looks pitiful next to this."

The brunette, busy artfully placing the gifts around the living room turned to the blonde with a smirk. "Ah, but these aren't all for Henry."

Emma frowned. "What, you mean some of these are mine?"

"They might be," said Regina nonchalantly.

"Which ones?" asked Emma excitedly.

"You'll just need to wait until tomorrow to find out," said the brunette, stepping back to admire her work. "Just one more thing," she said, moving towards the windowsill. She picked up one of the pies from the plate, biting into it delicately. Not being one to miss an opportunity to eat, Emma quickly made her move for the remaining pie. Biting into it with slightly less elegance, she frowned at the taste.

"I thought you said these were mince pies?"

The older woman merely chuckled. "That's what Henry thinks they are. Only, I can't stand mince pies, so every year I make a half dozen mini apple pies and just put them in a mince pie box."

"Why not just tell him?"

"Henry is rather a stickler for tradition," said Regina. "And when the idea of my being the Evil Queen really took root in his mind, I somehow doubted he'd be very receptive towards the notion," she added in a quieter voice, not fighting when Emma tugged her into her arms.

"So what do we do with the carrot?" asked Emma, looking over Regina's shoulder at the plate.

"There's some hummus in the fridge you can use as dip," said Regina, pulling back to take in the disgusted look she knew would be on her girlfriend's face. "Or we could do what I usually do and put it back in the fridge for tomorrow."

"Now, you sit there and relax, and give me a few minutes to get your present," said Regina, pushing Emma gently to sit on her bed.

The blonde, however, just wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "Why don't we just keep the presents for tomorrow and you stay right here."

The former Queen chuckled. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Emma sighed, pouting as she let her arms drop to her side. She watched as Regina headed for her walk in closet, flopping back on the bed as she heard her lover move around the small space. "Am I going to have to go to the spare room tonight?"

"Do you want to?" came Regina voice, suddenly unsure.

"You know I never want to," replied Emma, sighing.

"Then don't."

Hearing Regina's voice closer to her now, Emma sat up, her jaw dropping when her eyes landed on her girlfriend. The former Queen was clad in a red satin bra, trimmed with white fur, and a skimpy red skirt with matching trim. Heeled leather boots hugged her legs, stopping mid thigh. Completing the ensemble, was a santa hat, perched jauntily on short dark locks.

"Merry Christmas, Emma," purred Regina as she stepped forward, coming to stand directly before her girlfriend.

"Best. Christmas. Present. Ever," grinned Emma, finally finding her voice. She let out a low moan as the older woman moved to straddle her.

Regina chuckled, settling herself on the blonde's thighs. She took the hat from her own head, and settled it on Emma's curls. "Now, let's forget the nice list," she whispered, her lips close to the Princess's ear, causing her to shudder. "I'm all about the naughty."


	4. Chapter 4

Henry woke early the next morning, full of the childhood excitement that only Christmas could bring. He practically bounced out of bed, tearing towards his mother's bedroom. Yanking open the door, he stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. His adoptive mom, clad in her red silk Christmas pajamas, was curled around his birth mom, her head resting on blonde curls.

He smiled at the sight, thinking this just might be the best Christmas ever. Taking a running start, he threw himself onto the bed, startling both of his mothers awake. "Merry Christmas!"

"Can't it be Christmas later?" groaned Emma, burying her face in Regina's hair.

Regina chuckled, knowing far too well just how excited Henry got on Christmas day. "Welcome to Christmas with a kid," she said, pushing herself up to smile at her son. "Merry Christmas, darling. Why don't you go downstairs and start opening your stocking while I drag your mother out of bed."

Henry, however, didn't budge. "Are you two together now?"

At this, Emma forced her eyes open once more, leaning up on her elbows to look between Regina and her son. "Would you like us to be?"

"Are you kidding?" he grinned. "We can all be a real family!"

The former Queen turned to the blonde next to her, a shy smile on her lips. "Well?"

Grinning, in a mirror image to her son, Emma leant in to press a gentle kiss to Regina's lips. She chuckled as she heard Henry loudly voice his objection. "Sorry kid, but you want me and your mom together, you're gonna have to get used to it."

He silently glared at her for a few moments, looking as much like Regina as he had her only a few moments before. "As long as you don't get as bad as Grams and Gramps."

Regina chuckled. "I think that's a promise I can make. Now why don't you go down and check that Santa has been, and then perhaps turn on the coffee machine to help tempt Emma out of bed?"

Henry threw himself at both of his mothers', hugging them tight. "This is already the best Christmas ever!" He pulled back. "This means you won't be fighting anymore!"

The former Queen looked between and the woman who held her heart, eyebrow raised. "Henry, darling, you have met your mother and I, haven't you? I'm afraid not arguing isn't something either of can promise, but we can say there will certainly be a lot less of it."

"Yeah, and even if she does start arguing, I can just kiss her to shut her up now!" smirked Emma.

Henry rolled his eyes, extracting himself from between his mothers'. "I'll go start the coffee machine."

"You seem very keen on informing him that you'll be kissing me often," noted Regina, once Henry was clear of the room.

Emma only smiled. "He knows now, so I don't have to stop myself anymore. And you have no idea how many times I've had to do that."

The older woman found herself blushing fiercely, a shy smile on her lips. "Really?"

Shaking her head, the blonde leant in with a chuckle. "I lost count after the first few days. You're a drug, Miss Mills, and I hate to tell you, but I'm rather addicted." She leant in the rest of the way, peppering Regina's face with kisses as the brunette giggled.

Outside the bedroom door, Henry paused on hearing his adoptive mother's laughter. It had been a long time since she had laughed like that, and he was glad to hear it once more. Even more so given that Emma was the cause.

"You spoil him," said Emma, from where she was curled up next to Regina as they continued watched Henry tear into his gifts, only pausing if he picked one up that the older woman would inform him was Emma's. Much to the blonde's surprise, this had resulted in quite a considerable number of gifts being passed in her direction. So far she had unwrapped a new jacket of supple real red leather, a new hat and scarf set, (one which Regina said would look far less absurd than her current favourite which sported a huge pom pom on top), a framed picture of the three of them taken on the day that Emma had convinced them to let her take them out of Storybrooke for the day, and a number of other small, thoughtful gifts.

"He never asks for much," she said with a small smile. "And every year I find I just can't help myself."

"You've spoiled me too," added the blonde. "And spent a fortune."

"Please don't put a price on everything dear," said Regina, pleading with her eyes. "There's no price that can be put on what you've brought to my life, this is only a small token to show how much you mean."

"I'm thinking you should have bought me a dictionary, or some of those elocution classes, so I can learn to be as good with words as you are."

The former Queen chuckled. "No, darling. Never. That would imply I wanted you to change, and as absurd as it seems, I happen to love you just the way you are."

Any reply Emma had been intending to make was interrupted by a bright flash. She turned to find Henry behind his new camera, grinning at both of them. "What? Mom always takes pictures on Christmas day, but we have hundreds of me, so it's time we have some of you."

Regina smiled at her son. "I quite agree, Henry. I think our first family Christmas is definitely something to be remembered."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the expression on their faces, but the thought of her parents' reaction was impossible to shift from her mind. "Will you at least open one of your presents now," she asked Regina, effectively turning attention away from herself.

"Yeah!" said Henry. "I wanna see too! She wouldn't tell me what she was getting you!"

Regina looked down at the dream catcher in her hands, trying to blink back tears. It had been handmade by the blonde, who she was quite sure was completely unaware of the magic she had also put into it. She wasn't however, and was able to feel the soothing sensation the blonde's magic often brought her. Removing the picture that hung above her bed, she instead hung up the cream catcher, smiling at the new addition to her décor. The dream catcher itself had been woven with purple and gold threads, with small charms laced through it, each meaning something different about them and their relationship.

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect gift, really. It was made all the more special by the story behind it. It had been just after they returned from Neverland. Regina had called Emma one night, unable to stop herself in her panic. She had had a nightmare about losing Emma in Neverland, and in her state, had been unable to settle until she heard the blonde's voice to reassure her she was, in fact, okay. She had admitted that night, that the nights Emma didn't share her bed, she would have nightmares. The blonde, ever the Saviour, had taken it upon herself to sneak out of the apartment she shared with her parent's almost every night so as Regina could fall asleep in her arms. On the nights she couldn't sneak out, or when she was kept busy at the station, she would always call, saying she was her human dream catcher.

"Sorry it wasn't anything more."

Regina jumped, not having heard Emma appear in the doorway of her bedroom. "Don't you dare apologise," said the older woman, turning to the blonde. "I love it. It's perfect." She smiled as the blonde came to wrap her arms around her waist. She herself fingered the pendant around her neck. A single silver feather. A swan's feather, Emma had said. "And this, I'm never taking off."

"I know it's not all fancy like you like-" Emma found herself cut off by a kiss.

"If I just liked all fancy, how do you explain my fondness for you?" smirked the brunette.

"Best I've come up with so far is you hit your head in Neverland and still haven't recovered," replied Emma, without missing a beat.

"In that case, I'm rather hoping I never recover," said Regina, her voice soft. "Are you still sure you want me to come today?"

Emma pulled Regina more firmly against her. "I want to spend Christmas with my family, and to me you are a huge part of that family. So yes, I'm sure." She leant in to press a tender kiss to the older woman's forehead. "But I want you to want to be there too."

Regina paused before answering. "You know your mother and I are never going to be best friends, given what's gone before, but I can say that I'm more than willing to try. And I want to spend today with you and Henry, so yes…and I never thought I'd be saying this…but I want to spend the day at your parents'"

"I love you."

"I love you too," smiled the brunette, her smile wide and genuine, enjoying the rush of butterflies in her stomach whenever she heard the three little words from the blonde, and found the courage to say them back. Daniel had told her to love again, and she would be forever grateful to him for that, for the woman in her arms was more than she ever deserved, and she knew she would do anything for her. It was as terrifying as it was wonderful, and she wouldn't swap it for the world.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, are you ready to go?" Henry called up the stairs.

"Give her a few, kid," said Emma, where she stood by the door. "Today's a big day for her. For all of us."

The boy turned to look at his blonde mother, all wrapped up in the clothes Regina had bought for her. "What's gonna happen if Grams and Gramps don't like you and mom being together?"

Regina, poised to descend the stairs, halted on hearing those words leave her sons lips.

Emma knelt down to be at his level. "Well then kid, they either better be quiet about it…for today at least, or we'll be leaving and coming back here. See if we can convince your mom to make more of that awesome cocoa." She looked up to see Regina descending the stairs, wearing the jeans that Emma had bought her, saying that every woman needed a pair of painted on jeans, and a cosy looking red knit jumper. She looked somehow softer, and as far removed from the Evil Queen she used to be as possible.

"Emma! Henry!" grinned Snow as she pulled open the apartment door and ushered them in with a hug. "Regina?" she added, confused, coming face to face with the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"She's with me," smirked Emma, tugging an uncertain looking Regina inside.

"Yeah, we're having a family Christmas, after all," added Henry, earning him a smile from both his mothers'.

David, seeing his wife's face, intercepted. "We did, champ, and your mom should be part of that too."

Emma, smiled her thanks at her father, before shifting her gaze back to her mother, feeling unsettled at the expression she saw there. She sighed, taking a deep breath. "Before I bother taking my jacket off, there's something you should know." She looked to Regina, reaching for her hand. "When I said Regina was with me, I meant it. We're with each other. Together."

Snow frowned, looking between her daughter and her supposed enemy. Her gaze fell to their joined hands. "You mean…"

Emma looked to Regina, who nodded almost imperceptibly, and allowed herself to be pulled closer. "Yes."

"Isn't it great!?" grinned Henry.

From the way her body slumped unconsciously to the ground in a faint, it became clear that Snow didn't necessarily agree. Charming dashed to her side, cradling her unconscious form in his arms. "For what it's worth," he said as he lifted his wife and laid her out on the couch. "As long as you two make each other happy, you won't hear me complaining."

The blonde threw her father a grateful smile. "Thanks, dad." Her smile fell as her mother came too, sitting up sharply. As her gaze fell on Regina, still in Emma's loose embrace, she pushed herself up from the sofa. "There's still so much to do in the kitchen."

Regina took in the look on Emma's face, wishing she could take Snow White and shake some sense into her. From past experience, however, she knew that that didn't work.

"Hey kid," said the blonde, plastering a smile back on her face as she turned to her son. "Why don't we sort out the presents under the tree?"

Regina, perched on the edge of the sofa, watched with a smile as Henry tore into the gifts Emma had gotten him. She was pleasantly surprised to see the amount of thought that the blonde had put into the gifts, getting Henry a kit to make and bind his own book, and some new art supplies to go along with classes in the neighbouring city. She had even tracked down some vintage comics, the ones that she herself had grown up on, to share with him and for him to add to his collection.

"It's not exactly news, you know," said Charming, where he sat rather awkwardly beside her. "You two being an item. I kinda caught on to a few things in Neverland."

Blushing, the brunette turned to her lover's father. "You didn't say anything."

He shrugged. "We all had bigger things to concentrate on."

Regina nodded, gaining a newfound respect for the man she had always considered to be an idiotic fool.

"And I figured that if it became something we should know about, Emma would tell us," he went on, looking back at his daughter and grandson. "That day, at the stables, I saw the Regina who knows what love is, who treasures love, but who has also been hurt by it, so I know I don't need to tell you not to hurt my daughter."

Regina nodded once more, her eyes on the woman she loved. "It would hurt me too much to even think about it."

"It's about time you finally found some happiness."

Unsure of what to say, Regina decided to just let the comfortable silence settle between them as they both say looking on at the people they loved.

"And I see you've admitted you don't hate the red leather jacket," added Charming, after a while.

The brunette blushed anew, looking at the new jacket Emma had left over the back of the couch.

"Red looks nice on you too," David chuckled.

A loud crash in the kitchen caught the attention of everyone gathered in the small seating area of the apartment, this particular crash too loud to ignore, as they had previously done with the frustrated and so exaggerated clanging of pots and pans. Taking a deep breath, Regina nodded to her love, before pushing herself up from the sofa and making her way to the kitchen. Without saying a word, she began to help, taking note of what still needed to be done.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping with the vegetables" replied Regina, her eyes on the task in front of her. She winced as the knife Snow had been used was harshly put down on the counter with a ringing metallic clang.

"I mean with my daughter."

Regina paused, before looking up at the pixie haired woman before her. "I'm loving her."

Clearly not the answer she was expecting, Snow faltered.

"And I'm afraid nothing you can say or do it going to change that," she went on. "I love and care for your daughter, and want to have a really family with her and Henry."

Snow dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "You really love her?"

"I do," said the former Queen, her voice not that of the commanding woman she had been famous as, but the girl she had once been.

"What about Daniel?"

Taking a deep breath, Regina spoke. "The day Daniel appeared here in Storybrooke, at the stables, he begged me to let him go, to love again…and that…that took away the guilt I felt at having feelings for another, and allowed me to embrace them. It was more than I could have ever dreamed that Emma returned those feelings."

Snow looked up at the woman before her. "You know I can't just let go of what's gone before." She looked over to where Emma was not so subtly watching them from her position on the floor beside her son. "But you tore apart my family once. I won't let you do that again, so for Emma's sake, I'll try…"

"As will I," nodded Regina. "So…Merry Christmas, I guess?"

Snow raised an eyebrow at the woman before her. "Who are you and what have you done with Regina?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You okay?" asked Emma when Regina rejoined her and Henry, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

Regina nodded. "It's odd, but I can at least honestly say that at no point did I want to kill her, even when I had a knife in my hand."

Emma couldn't help the laughter bubbling up in her throat. "I love you."

Smiling, Regina let herself lean in to her love, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're easily pleased."

Henry looked up at his mothers from where he was camped on the floor with his sketchbook. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Shouldn't be too long," nodded Regina.

"Great, I'm starving! And it'll be even better now you've been helping," he grinned before going back to his comic.

"He's right," agreed Emma, albeit quietly, so her mother wouldn't overhear. "Your cooking is awesome." She turned to nuzzle at the older woman's neck. "You are awesome. And thank you for doing this today."

Letting her head rest on top of blonde curls, Regina smiled. "You wanted a family Christmas, and for some reason, I just can't deny you what you want if it's in my power to give it to you."

"A whole day with my mother must be pushing those limits," said Emma quietly. "Although I must say I'm proud of the fact you no longer want to kill her. So where are you with her? Permanent disfiguring, maiming?"

This time it was Regina's turn to chuckle. "Hmm, I'd say somewhere between maiming and mild torture. She's not totally incompetent in the kitchen, however, and is less intolerable when her mind is set to a task."

Emma nodded. "Definite progress there. How about my dad?"

"Your father…I actually have more respect for him now than I ever thought I would," admitted Regina. "He's handled today quite admirably."

"Listen to you handing out compliments," grinned Emma. "You and my mom have a few drinks while you were in the kitchen?"

"No, but that sounds like quite the idea."

"I'm on it," said Emma, pushing herself up. "Anything for my Queen."

The blonde stepped warily into the kitchen. "Any of that mulled wine going?"

"Are you happy?"

The blonde looked up at her mother, taking in the almost fearful gaze being leveled at her. "Yes."

"Why is she here?"

Emma leant heavily against the counter with a sigh. "It bothers you that much?"

Snow shook her head. "That wasn't what I asked."

"She's here because I asked her to be," said Emma finally. "She's making the effort."

The pixie haired woman nodded. "I know. She's more like she used to be. Before everything happened…" She moved to the pot of mulled wine, ladling out two mugs. "And I know it can't be easy for her. So if she can try, then so can I." She pushed the two mugs across the counter. "I love you, and I want you to be happy," she said, her voice sure. "I admit, I never saw your happiness coming at her hands, and it might take me a while…"

Emma flashed her mother a wide smile. "Thanks. I didn't expect you to take it well, but at least for today, please try not to kill her."

"So long as she hasn't brought apple pie for desert I might be able to refrain," said the older woman with a small smile of her own. "I can't promise it's all going to work out perfectly between Regina and I, but it is Christmas. And she did help with dinner."

"A truce for the holidays then?" smiled Emma.

"If she truly makes you happy, I might even aim for a permanent truce."

Emma couldn't help it as she teared up a little. "I think that's the best Christmas present you could ever have given me."

Emma looked around the table, smiling to herself. She was spending Christmas with her family. Her whole family, and no one was trying to kill each other. Sure, there had been a few verbal spars here and there, her mother quickly learning not to bother with them, as Regina neatly cut her down each time, and always with a smile. The older brunette, however, had mellowed somewhat, not a few glasses of mulled wine in.

It seemed that no one else at the table had noticed, but the blonde couldn't miss it. The former Queen's posture had relaxed ever so slightly, and she had taken to letting her hand brush against Emma's thigh under the table, smiling when the blonde would let their fingers tangle. It was nice, Emma decided. And the fact that it wasn't perfect, somehow made it better. It made it more real.

Families the world over got together at Christmas, even the most alienated of families making the effort for the holiday. It was the time of year everyone loved…until they had been stuck in a room for hours with increasingly drunken people they suddenly remembered why they didn't spend more time with.

A grin formed on her face as she looked around the table once more. The people sitting on either side would probably rather not be within 20 feet of each other, and yet, they were here, for her. It might all fall apart tomorrow, but for now she truly was home for Christmas.

** SQ ** ** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **** SQ **

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed and thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed - I always love hearing what you have to say about my stories!**


End file.
